


Jace Really is a Whole Snack

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [70]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Knife Play, M/M, Slash, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It started with the blasted thigh-holsters and somehow turned into more...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Jace Really is a Whole Snack

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Jace Really is a Whole Snack || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Jace Really is a Whole Snack – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, knife play, blood drinking, handjob

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis

Summary: It started with the blasted thigh-holsters and somehow turned into more...

**Jace Really is a Whole Snack**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

It all started out with the blasted thigh-holsters. Simon loved and loathed these thigh-holsters to equal parts. The way they sat snugly against Jace's thick thighs, drawing attention to them...

Simon caught Jace behind the bar, on a day where Jace had needed to get drunk after an annoying, long mission, still in his gear. The thigh-holster did it and Simon found himself pinning Jace against the wall. Jace gave that manic grin he had given the last time Simon had pinned him against a wall – back then in anger, but this time? This time he had to kiss that smug look off his face.

"You're so fucking gorgeous", growled Simon, hands squeezing those thighs.

"Well then, how about you get to fucking the gorgeous?", asked Jace impatiently.

Now that had been the first time they fucked. And it became kind of a regular thing from thereon out. The thigh-holster turned out to be a gateway drug to Simon though, because the holsters held Jace's knives. And when in Simon's bed, Jace would often just fidget with the knives, rolling them over his wrist, flicking them, throwing them, it was enchanting to watch. Naturally, the clumsy blonde got himself cut. Simon froze at that, but they soon realized that this wasn't a problem for them. Simon had drunk from Jace before, with neither of them getting addicted.

This became a part of their game, they started playing with the knives. Simon was enchanted as he watched the silver dig into Jace's skin and drag along. His fangs popped out as he watched the skin part and the delicious, sweet-smelling blood drip out.

Behind the _Hunter's Moon_ was kind of their spot. Granted, after the first night, they had never fucked their again – because _Luke_ , of all people, had walked out and caught them. But some nights, like tonight, they couldn't _wait_ , not fully, until they were home. Simon was starving – he had been looking forward to seeing Jace again for days now, because Jace had been in Idris visiting his grandma. As soon as he returned, he had gone to the _Hunter's Moon_ to see Simon play a set, which only made Simon hornier if he was being honest because he loved the heart-eyed way Jace would look at him while he sung for Jace. So no, tonight, Simon couldn't wait until they got home. Not for the drinking and not for the touching. Simon watched in awe as the blood ran down Jace's chest, over his delectable abs. Kneeling down, Simon licked it off by licking a broad stripe up, his one hand tracing other patterns into the skin. Simon knew he wouldn't be doing this if his boyfriend didn't have magic healing runes. While he drank the spilled blood, Simon slipped a hand into Jace's jeans, knowing how hard it got his blonde to be fed on. His fingers wrapped around Jace's cock and he jerked Jace off in quick, rough motions, greedily drinking until Jace spilled into his hand. Simon gladly licked the knife clean before he put it away into Jace's thigh-holster again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Simon and Jace playing around with knives! That can only end in fun! ;D
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
